myscenefandomcom-20200214-history
We Are The Ones
"We Are The Ones" is a song by Shaggy that was featured in Barbie's Mix, a CD that was included with the Spring Break Barbie doll. Lyrics Shaggy's opening Straight up right ya know Ladies... Hahahahaha I love ya nah If your man ain't takin care of ya I'm exactly whatcha' lookin' for Don't worry 1-800 Mr. Lovah Dig dat Shaaaaggy Are you looking for a man to make you lose control? A man when you need _______________ that goal Be a 'life' blanket when you're feeling 'cool' Girlfriend this is your lucky day The don't call me Mr. lover 'cause I like ice cream I am Mr. Lover 'cause I fulfill dreams When last your man made you moan and scream? Girlfriend this is your lucky day Well, who's gonna take the heat? A lot of (pillows)___________(show) indeed But have you ever wondered why a woman will cheat It takes a real man to make a woman complete _________________ speed 'fellahs out dere acting like their on' But slower can be better if you want to succeed Listen to your woman & ask what she means Sometimes it can be better if you follow her lead Are you looking for a man to make you lose control? A man when you need _______________ that goal Be a 'life' blanket when you're feeling 'cool' Girlfriend this is your lucky day The don't call me Mr. lover 'cause I like ice cream I am Mr. Lover 'cause I fulfill dreams When last your man made you moan and scream? Girlfriend this is your lucky day You have a man ___________ that he's known 'well all of that is' So if he's all of that Then why are you on my phone? ___________ you're feeling all alone 'could it be that deep down' (Someone) still in need things __________ at home You say you got a man Well let's see what that means Let's see, he pays your bills, he buys your stuff, you keep him clean What does he tell you soft to make you feel like a teen? It takes more than 'moniker' to feel like a queen 'money' Are you looking for a man to make you lose control? A man when you need _______________ that goal Be a 'life' blanket when you're feeling 'cool' Girlfriend this is your lucky day The don't call me Mr. lover 'cause I like ice cream I am Mr. Lover 'cause I fulfill dreams When last your man made you moan and scream? Girlfriend this is your lucky day Love making should be fun The lady should be satisfied before you're up & done Ladies if your man is one 'a __________' 'who love to jump the gun' Let him go & 'come' 'call me later'di adds and changes words Let a real lover show you 'what ___________' girl 'how it's done' Are you looking for a man to make you lose control? A man when you need _______________ that goal Be a 'life' blanket when you're feeling 'cool' Girlfriend this is your lucky day The don't call me Mr. lover 'cause I like ice cream I am Mr. Lover 'cause I fulfill dreams When last your man made you moan and scream? Girlfriend this is your lucky day Shaggy's closing Chat bout Ladies If yah man don't deal wid yuh right, call me I'll give ya what yah missin' ya know You no haffa worry You need a real jamaican ____ yah dig dat! Laggies/laaaydees Nothing like ya conconut lovah Talk to me gurl Are you looking for a man to make you lose control? A man when you need _______________ that goal Be a 'life' blanket when you're feeling 'cool' Girlfriend this is your lucky day Song Category:Music